Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211100
NINA PART Nina genoss den Anblick sichtlich, wie die Verräter an Freunden sich mit ihren Hunden herumschlugen. Trotzdem blieb ein bitterer Beigeschmack, wie sie all die Jäger sah, Seite an Seite kämpfend, selbst Unbekannte hatten sie in ihrem Kreis Willkommen geheißen. Nur sie, Nina Justice, hatten alle vergessen. Der bittere Beigeschmack nahm eine saure Note an, als ihre Hunde aggressiver vorgingen, zu verschulden durch den Anflug an Hass, der das Blut in Ninas Adern kochen ließ. Sie würde ihre Rache nehmen und jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden vernichten. Und wenn sie es eigenhändig tun musste. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie erstarren. Die Jugendlichen waren alle mitten im Kampf und keiner hatte den Mann bemerkt, der hinter der ehemaligen Jägerin erschienen war. “Elemiah, was tust du hier? Du hattest versprochen-”, begann die Rotbrünette, doch der Engel hielt sich den Finger an die Lippen, ein Zeichen, welches Nina nur weiter in die Raserei trieb. Sie stieß den Engel von sich und setzte zu einem Gefühlsausbruch an, doch Elemiah hatte ihr die Stimme genommen, ihr Gesicht umfasst und ihr tief in die Augen gesehen, bevor er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme zu sprechen begann. “Später. Dies ist der falsche Zeitpunkt. Ich schwöre bei meiner Engelsgnade, deine Zeit wird kommen. Nur nicht hier und jetzt. Wir werden jetzt deinen Tod vortäuschen und dann verschwinden wir beide. Du bist erlaubt, sie alle zu beobachten und falls nötig erhältst du weitere Unterstützung von meinen Brüdern und Schwestern.” Es war nicht so, dass seine Worte Nina überzeugt hätten. Vielmehr blieb ihr gar keine andere Wahl. Bevor sie es sich versah, erstrahlte ein helles Leuchten um sie herum, dann wurde alles schwarz. Elemiah heilte die verwundeten Kämpfer und schickte Nina die Hunde nach, welche noch am Leben waren. Melissas Stimme ließ ihn kurz verweilen. “Wer bist du?”, fragte die Blondine. Seine Antwort war ein Lächeln, bevor er verschwand. Riley sah überrascht auf ihren Arm, einzig getrocknetes Blut zeugte noch von der Wunde. "What the fuck?" Helena mischte sich ein. "Genug Zeit verschwendet!", sie verwandelte den Speer zurück und gab ihn in die Aussparung, etwas heftiger als notwendig, "Öffnen wir endlich die Tore." "Nina war eine Freundin!", herrschte Johnny sie an, fuhr sich kurz durchs Gesicht und entschuldigte sich dann. Dann sah er zu, wie die verbliebenen Waffen ihre Plätze fanden. Ein Schlüsselloch wurde sichtbar und er wusste, was zu tun war. Er drehte den Schlüssel um und die Tore schwangen auf. "Lassen wir die Waffen hier?", fragte Lynn verwirrt, als Reaktion erntete sie Kopfschütteln von allen Seiten, die ersten Jäger griffen sich bereits ihre Waffen. Ina ließ ihren Dolch kurz in der Hand kreisen. "War gar nicht so schwer, wie gedacht... Findet ihr das nicht auch etwas seltsam?" Helena holte tief Luft und flüsterte: "Spürt ihr diese Macht? Die Macht, die von diesem Ort ausgeht?" "Also ich sehe... Heruntergekommene Gebäude. Sehr mächtig", antwortete Draco trocken. "Endlich!", ein Blinzeln später und Helena rannte bereits davon. Jason sah kurz zu den anderen, dann Helena hinterher, bevor er losrannte. "Ich kümmere mich darum!" "Aufteilen?", schlug Riley vor und Mei übernahm die Leitung: "Connor, Dray, Mel, ihr solltet zusammen gehen. Ina bleibt bei uns, über die Dolche sollte eine Kommunikation möglich sein. Johnny und die beiden Frischlinge nehme ich mit." Riley verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Ich mag keine dummen Spitznamen", grummelte sie und Lynn stieß sie sanft in die Seite. "Sie meinen es nicht so." "Gut. Die Melissa-Truppe folgt den Lehmruinen, die Mei-Truppe den Steinruinen?", schlug Melissa vor und ließ Dracos aufkommenden Protest an der Namensgebung durch einen gezielten Blick verstummen. "Seid vorsichtig!", beeilte sich Lynn zu sagen und Melissa lachte: "Vorsichtig. Wie süß." Was die Gruppe nicht bemerkte, war eine ganz bestimmte Rothaarige, die sich durch die Tore schlich. Jason blieb kurz stehen, um Luft zu holen. Helena mochte viel Negatives verkörpern, doch rennen in hohen Schuhen, das konnte sie. Als er erneut zum Sprint ansetzen wollte, hielt ihn etwas auf. Statt ihrer löchrigen Jacke trug sie eine schwarze Lederjacke, ihre Lederstiefel waren nicht mehr geschnürt, stattdessen glänzend schwarz mit Absatz. Sie trug ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid, welches eng ihre Hüfte umspielte. "Was ist hier los? Was hast du da an? Wie-", sie unterbrach: "Bitte stell keine Fragen, die keiner von uns beantworten kann." Er räusperte sich, wagte nicht, sie zu berühren, aus Angst, sie sei eine Illusion. "Du siehst toll aus", murmelte er und Tränen bildeten sich in Bridgets Augen. In zwei langen Schritten überquerte sie die Distanz, zog den Jäger an sich und küsste ihn. Jason schmeckte die salzigen Tränen, fühlte ihren Herzschlag und mit einem Mal begannen beide zu lachen, lösten sich voneinander und fassten sich an den Händen. Auch wenn sich der Kuss lebendig angefühlt hatte, ihre Haut war eiskalt. "Jason... Weißt du, was das für ein Ort ist? I-ich... Ich bin nicht lange hier, ich erinnere mich nur daran, aufgewacht zu sein. Mit einem unheimlichen Gefühl, etwas erledigen zu müssen. Oder eher jemanden."